Trees and sleep
by Sderai
Summary: hmm, random ONESHOT invovling absolutely nothing but writers boredom prior to writers block and writers pain. R


AN I have no idea where this came from. It's just some random stand alone fic that doesn't fit in the other lot of random oneshots (sacrifices of a man and a ranger) that I have written but need to type and post. My problem is my arm which is getting worse and will do so until exams are over. anyway, make my day and Reveiw. (please?)

DIsclaimer: Tolkein is dead, so really, but here you are anyway: 'It's in no way mine, I am not earning any money from this and Peter Jackson, I was there for the premier, playing. for the dressed up funny people. and it killed the shoulders of the band. so I have no reason to get otherwise involved in your movie making.' (I can't dress up.)

It's not mine!

on with the story:

The man rolled over in his cloak bed. The elf froze, looked down. His eyes were shut, his breathing heavy. Smiling, Estel was so cute when he was asleep, the elf turned away, he had to get into the trees.

As soon as the Elf turned away, Strider sat up. He should have known the elf would want to be in his precious trees, he was so much better tempered when he was there. Strider slithered slowly and quietly to a tree base and swarmed up the blind side. "So, Legolas." He said.

The elf in the next tree started, "Estel, you wake quickly."

The man gave a hollow laugh, "I seldom sleep, Elf."

Legolas turned, sharply, "You don't' sleep? Yet you…"

The man swung across the distance between them, "I may not sleep, but I've learned a few things from the elves." Legolas looked at him, dark shadows flitted across the mans face, but some of them, in his cheeks and shadowed eyes, weren't caused by the waning moon. The elf sighed. Strider looked up again, "Do you fear fate, Legolas? Are you concerned? Do you wish you were sailing? Do you want to be home?" Legolas frowned. How did Estel do this? He was sitting there, tired, hungry and faint and yet he was focusing Legolas on himself. "I am worried, Estel."

Strider smiled sadly, draping an arm about the elf. "What about? It may be that I can help." The Elf smiled at him, hugging him back. "I worry about many things, Estel, both here and at home. As you know, the Elves are a peace loving people, but if we have to fight, we will. However, they don't deserve to fight. Many will be felled, and the rest will sail to the West." He sobbed a little at this, and Strider tightened his hold on Legolas. "You will go with them, my friend. Gimli will go to, and you will be happy, with a woman elf, and a friendly dwarf. You will be prince again, and I will stand on the shore and farewell you cheerfully."

Legolas looked up, sharply, but Striders face showed only hope for his friend.

"I am also worried about this mission. Frodo is strong but he has also held the ring for too long. I think the ones to suffer most here will be the Men. With two highly praised men in this party, the chance of it being secret is small."

Strider sat up, incensed, "Men are usually the ones who injure themselves with high plans and bitter reality. They are either bitter and world- worn or vivacious and unused to life." Legolas frowned, "Then which are you Estel?"

The man frowned, "I don't know. Maybe I'm an Elf." Then he grinned, "Let us think of lighter things tonight, Greeny."

The Elf lunged at him, "Greeny is only my name when I was little." He said, playful revenge on his face. Estel skipped out of view along the branch. He spent time in the trees at Rivendell, but although more nimble than many, he knew he had to get down from the heights. Swinging himself down, he called up to Legolas, "Elf, my friend, let us continue this when we are less likely to be interrupted by Orcs."

Legolas called back, "You have my word on that, man. DO I have yours?"

Estel nodded, "Yes, you have my word, Elf. I'm off to bed now, do you mind staying up?"

Legolas jumped down, "You go to bed Estel. I'll keep watch."

Strider nodded and lay down but didn't sleep for a while, thinking slow calming thoughts until he slipped into a deep sleep, hoping that Legolas would be able to partake of Elven sleep while he was walking tomorrow.

AN reveiw people. they dont' set the little button down there at reveiw for nothing.

please? go on, I like reveiws. flood my inbox with them!


End file.
